


The Horrorterrors

by Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eldrich, F/F, F/M, LOLAR, M/M, Midevilstuck, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prospit, Religion, Skaia, derce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers/pseuds/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In midevil Europe the Catholic Church had more power than anybody else. I inserted the homestuck characters into this society and made them to oppose the Catholic Church and the futile system as well as grapple with their statis and their sexuality and the plague. It should be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape from Eldrich

Dave  
As youthes during our training to become Knights, we were encouraged to give all of our affections to a Maiden of the Court. At first my eye was drawn to a young witch, named Jade, but before I could grant her any affection I realized that I was the object of someone else's affections.  
A young knight named Karkat treated me in every way a knight should treat his maiden, and better. Who was I to deny him the king of his heart? So I returned his sentiment, loosing all thought of my infatuation with the dark girl.  
While the other knights pursued the opposite sex, Karkat and I pursued each other. While the other young men had to win the affections of those who they'd set their hearts on, mine and his were both returned.  
Our love was unheard of in such a place where every lady had to have a knight or she'll be a nun, two men with such an affection as the love a man should feel for a maid was insane. Nay, condemned.  
The day I promised the young knight my eternal love was the night everything changed.  
"Karkat, want to join me for the joust this evening," I enquired "I hear Cronus and John are going at it, should be a good fight."  
"Cronus will win, no question." He said with certainty "but yeah I'll join you."  
"Karkat, will you marry me?" I asked, hacking at the straw man.  
"Of course" He said, chopping one of the practice dummies in half.  
I grinned all the rest of the day, avoiding Karkat, I couldn't help from doubting myself, and yet I couldn't help being so happy and so deep in love. Many of my peers noticed my joy.  
"Have you proposed to a maiden" John asked me "Is that why your grinning like an idiot?"  
"Something like that." I responded vaguely.  
Yet my doubt did not leave my mind till I sat next to Karkat nervously. "We're you serious about what you said to me today?" I asked  
"Do you not love me, Dave?" He looked at me accusingly.  
"N-no" I stuttered "I mean yes?" I sighed "I mean I love you, but I'm not sure if you love me."  
"Of course I was serious" Karkat sighed angrily "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with you for shits and giggles."  
I smiled and kissed him. He pulled away quickly and looked at him inquisitively. "Eridan saw us, he's going to get us kicked out."  
"How."  
"Easy, the Catholic Church is against us, and if we can't be blessed to become Knights, we can't be knighted at all" He whispered, "Do you trust me?"  
"With my life" I responded not missing a beat.  
"Than come with me." He whispered. We crept out of the arena. Two horses stood just outside the nearby stables. A page was grooming them. It was Tavros.  
"Tavros," Karkat hissed "this is an emergency, we need those horses and two swords."  
"Right away" Tavros said, assertively and obediently and ran for two swords.  
I felt an arrow on my neck and I sighed. Eridan had found us.  
Except for the voice that spoke next was noticeably female "Do you plan on leaving the page or do I have to kill you?"  
"Vriska, we are running away because we are in danger of being burned at the stake. We'll even give you one of these two horses. We don't need anything but swords from Tavros." Karkat said angrily  
"You know her?" I questioned. They ignored me.  
"Alright then, I suppose you're heading to Lolar. You take one horse and put your boyfriend on the back and I'll take the other with Tavros on the back and lead you there." She said, pulling the arrow off my neck.  
"It's a plan" Karkat mounted the horse "Unfortunately."  
I decided to save my questions for later, mounting the horse right behind Karkat, I took the swords from Tavros, who was immediately swept up by the pale girl who had hijacked our get away and the two horses took off.  
I clung to Karkat for dear life, though once I got used to the speed of the horse I clung to Karkat because I wanted to. It felt emasculating but I was too in love to care.  
* * *  
We arrived in what looked like a Druid camp. The girl who had kidnapped Tavros and brought us here dismounted, yelling, "I brought new recruits!"  
Three people came out of the tents, one was a light blonde maiden who looked very similar to me, wearing an orange cloak. Another maiden, this one with dark skin and hair, was wearing feminized armor. The third was a man, he wore a cloak like the blonde girl's except purple and of a different style. He seemed a little drunk.  
"Hello David." the blonde girl said.  
I responded to my name and recognized her "Rose?"  
She smirked "It's been too long, brother dear."


	2. Hiatus

I'm sorry I know I promised you material but alas finals have crept up on me, I'm typing from a school administered iPad and I will likely not be able to post until next school year!!! But I will keep writing and I will flood you with new chapters. I'm so so sorry. I would update every day if I could. Unfortunately this is out of my hands but I hope you will still be here when I come back Kisses- the worlds first wrighting peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, this one will be updated less regularly than my other work. But It'll probably be updated more often because I really like it.


End file.
